


The End.

by virginskinnedfrank (mydyingatheist)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 2019, Alternate Universe - Killjoys, California, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydyingatheist/pseuds/virginskinnedfrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this November of last year and haven't written anymore since. I plan to expand on it soon. Basically it is set in Frank's childhood at first, but then everything changes when BLI causes mass destruction. Will Frank make the right choice between the Dracs and the Killjoys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shaking, I ran from the clean, white building, so plain it hurt your eyes to look at it. I was dressed like they were: all white uniform without a speck of dirt on it. My hair was cropped close to my head covered by a draculoid mask. I didn't look back as I ran from the BLI headquarters stripping the mask and jacket off. I was finally free and, if I was lucky, I would never be on this side of the war again. They were the ones who had fed me poison to make me stop growing. They were the ones who cut my hair off. They were the ones who had killed my parents. Never again would I fight for that side. As I thought this I ran into a man with bright red hair; killjoy. This was the team I wanted to fight for and this was the famous redheaded killjoy that the BLI wanted to kill so bad. He looked up at me and smiled reaching his hand out. 'Party Poison,' he said with a smirk. 'Hello I'm….Ghoul…..Fun Ghoul,' I managed saying the name I had always wanted since I had heard of the freedom in killjoy names. Never again would I be FIX-06661. I was changing sides ready to die if I had to for my new freedom and my new life. From that point on I was a killjoy with Party Poison and his killjoy family: Jet Star, Kobra Kid, and The Girl. This was the cute happy ending that would have been nice, but I skipped a few critical details.

I figured it was time I set things straight in case I wouldn't live to see 2020. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen I scribbled down everything. 

 

California was a beautiful state at one time. Now that I look back I realize how much I took everything I once had for granted.I may not remember much of my time before becoming a sick killing machine that had no emotions whatsoever, but the parts I do remember remind me that there is innocence in everyone. It is there until one buries it deep inside himself by his choice or another's. One day I would like to tell my children how it was before the massive domination in the 2000s by BL/ind.My life was changed dramatically as a child back in 2012 and again in 2019. It has remained stable for awhile now, but all that could change any minute since I had escaped my white prison that I had been forced into as a young boy. If you are reading this I am likely dead and have failed my mission to take California back from the foul hands of BL/ind. I wish you luck in your further adventures.  
-Fun Ghoul


	2. Chapter 2

The bright sun burst through the widows leaving rays of light dancing all over my bedroom walls clustered with posters. It was a wonderful Saturday morning in Riverside in which I planned to do a variety of activities to fill the promising day. Being 9 had many advantages, including doing almost anything I wanted over the weekends do to very little homework. Pulling on a fresh pair of jeans, a Motörhead shirt, and a pair of red Converse, I grabbed my white Les Paul, Pansy, and ran out to the street. I went down a few houses to my friend Xavier's house to sit under the tree in his front yard and wait for him to come out. Within a few minutes, he came out with his bright pink bass and proceeded to join me in a walk to Travis' house. The garage was open meaning he and Lars were there waiting for us. Looking around I saw the familiar posters of Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, the Misfits, and Slayer, remembering how they had brought us all together by similar music tastes. 

"It's about time you showed up Frank," Matt said to me in his British accent from behind the mic stand. They were always a little cautious of what I did because I was the youngest in the band. All the rest of the guys were 13, but acted like they too were 9. At times, however, they could get really serious, especially when it came down to music and the development of our little band. 

"Sorry. I was waiting for Xavier who more than likely over slept again," I said nudging Xavier in the ribs.

"Did not! I just pushed snooze once!" he exclaimed looking shocked we would bring up his lack of being able to wake up in time for anything.

"Calm down Xavier. We can't all be perfect like myself," Travis smirked from behind the drum kit. He had a grip tape and was wrapping his hands preparing for the days practice. At one time I too played the drums when I was younger because of my father. It hadn't worked out as well as my guitar playing, however, and the blisters all over my hand were always a pain to deal with. I never developed the proper calluses to protect my hands from the sticks rubbing on raw flesh. 

I walked over to the old Marshall half stack and hooked up my little white pride Pansy and tuned up. I rand my hands along the neck warming up with simple scales and riffs that I had made in spare time. Xavier walked over to the Peavy opposite my amp and hooked up to start getting ready. Dom did his ritual of drinking his sodas down in a few drinks to moisten his throat to sing and Travis rolled his wrists to warm them. This had been our weekends for about a month now. We were leaning more towards a Punk Rock band, but we still weren't sure what style we wanted to pursue. We all had such diverse styles in music it was beautiful. We didn't listen to just one or two bands in the same genre and call it a day. The name of our band reflected our strange musical styles: Styrofoam Girlfriend. It wasn't what a typical band would name themselves and it made us feel like we were doing something different than the mainstream flow. Even when we did covers like we were going to do today, we tried to change things up. We never wanted to be labeled as posers.

With everyone ready we all took a few last minute preps and then we jammed hard. Covers flew from our souls out of our bodies. For a mount of time all four of us were one with each other and one with our music that we played. We agreed to cover some Metallica, Anthrax, Megadeth, and Slayer today. It was our own little tribute to the Big 4 of thrash. After we had played for about an hour we took and break, pulling up some plastic chairs and chilling. Xavier marked off March 24, 2012 on the calendar. It was his little pleasure to mark off every day we plead on his personal calendar he hung by his amp. He joined us and we all cracked open some soda pop.

"Did you hear everyone at school the other day talking about the disaster that is supposed to end the world in December?" Travis say taking a large gulp.

"Yeah. I think that is the most idiotic thing ever. Just because they ran out of rock to carve their calendars in," I murmured before everyone burst up laughing. The world was supposed to end when they were all young in the year 2000. What made 2012 so different? We talked a little longer before we all set off on our own ways. I walked my guitar back home and grabbed a bite to eat. I did some sketches in an art pad of scenery around the house and did a variety of shading techniques I had just learned in art class. 

When I was finished, I saw that it was about three in the afternoon. Dang time just flew by, I thought to myself feeling a bit tired. Seeing the empty couch, I laid down and turned on the television. It was already on a channel my family frequently watches and was playing my favorite show, How I Met Your Mother. Within a few minutes, I started to drift off into a soft, calm sleep only to be woken up by violent jolts followed by screams.


	3. Chapter 3

Global warming had increased the world's climate quite dramatically in the short time elapsed over the year 2012. Parts of Greenland has fairly warm summers and even warmer winters and the polar ends no longer housed icebergs. This drastic change held a greater change that went deeper - the tectonic plates and earth's core were changed by this. Borders of plate tectonics, especially those around the Pacific Plate, had been triggered to move more often with a greater force. Many Californians know the dangerous theories of what could happen if a massive, overdue earthquake erupted on the San Andreas fault line. Some say it would devastate and kill off most of the state. Some say the state would break off into and island and give Arizona and Nevada ocean front property. Nevertheless, The theories weren't very accurate when a massive quake hit at 3:17 PM on that Saturday. Something happened at the same time that, still this day, can never be explained properly. It changed life forever and defined all of California as a 'desert.' Whatever made this happen, I will always think BL/ind had something to do with it. They had been around plotting things like this very event since before I was even born. It was perfect to go through with a plan to preserve young bendable human life in the ruble this tragic quake would leave behind. The adults that remained were in for as much Hell as we were in. They had us on strings for an even bigger plan. If only we could have all died…

 

I shot up straight and bolted off the couch. People were screaming from neighboring houses as the earth shook with anger. It wasn't that bad yet, I thought as the screams quieted for a minute. I thought too soon when huge pieces of the ceiling started to cave in and the earth shook so hard I couldn't walk. Falling to my knees I tried to think of an escape plan. Being small had its advantages at times and this was one of those times. I crawled under the coffee table and squished my body with my knees to my shoulders and waited for the shaking to stop, but it only seemed to get worse. The attic became exposed within a matter of seconds. It was only a matter of time before the roof would collapse on my cover and completely crush me. If I tried to run, however, I would more than likely get hit by a chunk of ceiling or get blocked in by a blocked doorway. Either way I was screwed over and had no other option but to sit there and hope for the best. The shaking hadn't stopped and the roof began to cave in. The last seconds before the roof collapsed were very strange. One second passed, the roof started to fall. Two seconds passed, I stared hopelessly up and the roof flew towards me with nothing to hold it back. Three seconds passed, a bright white light blinded my vision for a split second. Four seconds passed, I felt hands firmly grasp my shoulders after they somehow blindfolded and gagged me. Five seconds passed, the earth had stopped shaking and I was slung over the mystery person's shoulder to be thrown somewhere not in my house. I wasn't crushed. I was alive.

I sat for a minute and heard nothing. I tried to figure out where I was, but I couldn't see anything. A slight movement in the floor under me suggested I was in some sort of vehicle. There was a low hum as if motors and gears working in unison to achieve a way to get to a far off destination. A deep voice scared me saying something in some sort of Asian language followed by another angry high pitched, female like voice. It seemed to be Japanese or something. I wiggled around stretching my arms and legs around to try to feel where I was. I decided to try to lift my head and unwrap the blindfold. WIth my fingers on the fabric knot, I felt that firm grip again on my wrists. The voices had stopped talking and the person grabbing me tied my hands together then my feet. They put something cold over my face on my mouth - a gas mask. It started to expel an unknown gas and I was forced to breathe it in. I felt myself slipping away slowly even though I fought hard to stay awake uncertain of my fate. The last thing I remember was the female voice saying something very short to the deep voice sounding very pleased. I was fearful for my life and my sanity in the blackness they sent me into.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke Up in a bright white room on a type of table you would find in a doctors office. I couldn't feel anything but the cold metal of the table chilling me right to the bone. I tried to sit up but there were straps on my head and arms and legs keeping me in place. A bright light was pushed over my head blinding me. I heard the voices again, but there was a third this time that was very similar to the deep one. The voice spoke english, however. He set between my face and the light and looked at me.

"Hello young one. How are you?" he asked touching the sides of my face.

"Where am I?" my voice cracked dryly.

"You are at Bli headquarters run by BL/ind Dracs. Don't worry within time you will get used to everything and learn Japanese. We need your help to defend against the Killjoys. They are trying to rid what is left of California and take over the world." He disappeared and I was once again blinded. I didn't know half of what he meant by Bli and Killjoys, but I feel like this is some sort of prank.

The table was lifted up and I was now perpendicular to the floor. Being short, my feet were about a foot off the floor. Another man came in and unwrapped the straps and let me off the table. The blood rushed into my limbs and I felt all tingly. I shook it off as the man handed me a pile of white clothing.

"This is a brilliant joke. Are there hidden cameras or something?" I laughed at him taking the clothes and throwing them on the ground.

"No. You put on. You work for us now." He left me to pick up the clothes and change. I slowly slipped into the stiff clothes that were too big for me and felt my smile fading. This was really happening. A kid about my age in joined me soon. She was in the same type of clothing. Her hair was slicked back with gel in a tight bun and she seemed to be expressionless. 

"Come with me," she said coldly leading me out of the small room into a long white hallway. We walked passed many different faces in the same plain white uniforms that looked as serious as the girl I was following. We finally turned into one of the plain white doors somewhere in this almost endless hallway. She opened the door and waited for me to go in before she closed the door behind her.

I looked around the small room that was a shade of light grey and saw a small cot and a small white desk with a little chair. There were no windows and nothing on the walls. This was terrible. The worst part was these pieces mirrored the other side of the room. It had two cots and two small desks. I hadn't noticed at first because it looked like one wall was a mirror, but everything was so much the same it was scary. I was going to share a small cramped room with someone. 

"This is where you will stay at your time at Bli. You need to make your cot every morning before proceeding to the dinner hall. You will do as you are told and follow curfews. We know when you don't do as you are told. You have a roommate who has been here longer then you. He knows the way of the Dracs. You have to listen to him as he will mentor you. Do as you are told and no one will get hurt." She turned on her heels and walked out. I sat on the cot nearest the door. I felt the springs through the small mattress. The door swung open and I saw a boy in the white uniform. He held a mask in his hands and looked tired. His eyes were dulled out and his skin was ghostly pale. 

"So you are FIX-06661?" He asked setting his mask down on the desk near me, pulling up a chair.

"Er no. My name is Frank Iero. What's yours?" I asked slightly confused.

"I gave up my name when I was taken to this place. You will learn your name has no meaning here. We have codes. Yours is FIX-06661. I'm CDX-7231. You can call me Cody if you'd like, but only in this room. That was my name before this place and I'll soon be forgetting it."

"Where are we?"

"The middle of no where. After the earthquake yesterday, the Dracs hoarded as many children as possible. California is rapidly turning int a giant desert because of their sciences and global warming. They got me years ago. I have no idea if my parents are alive." 

"Will I ever get out of here?" I was swallowing hard.

"Thats a joke right?!" he laughed coldly. "No you will be killed if you try to get out and once you are in you know too much to just walk out. You are in here until the day you die."

My mind went blank. I was never allowed out of this place and I had no say in coming here in the first place. Never could I wrap my mind around this.

"What about my family?" I whispered. My eyes fell to the ground, fearing to see his reaction to my ignorance. I already knew the possible answers.

"Look…I'm sorry. If there was any way to get out, I would be the first to let you know. You better get some rest. You start your job training tomorrow."

I waited for him to go to his cot, but he didn't move a muscle. I finally got the memo that I was sitting on his bed. Reluctantly, I got up and shuffled to my new bed. Plopping down, I stared at the blank ceiling for so long my eyes burned for sleep. Nothing would make me happier right now than to look up and see my favorite Muse poster.

~

I had barely slept a wink when Cody shook me and told me it was time for breakfast. Eagerly, I hurried out of bed and made my way to the cafeteria with him. We sat at a small table in the corner away from most of the other tables for some space from everyone else. I looked around, scanning the room, and noticed that most of the members here were kids a bit older than me with the life sucked out of their faces. I then looked at my tray of food I had picked up. A can of food with the Better Living Industries 'Power Pup' label sat in the middle of my tray surrounded by a plastic fork and a small cup of water. Delightful.

Cody ate his food quick and looked up every few bites to see why my food was untouched.

"Better get used to it…this is all we ever get. Tastes better after you get used to it," he mumbled between bites of what literally looked like dog food. No wonder why it was called Power Pup. I fiddled with my can of food until I finally opened it and scooped some of the mystery meat with my plastic fork. I sniffed it cautiously and scrunched my nose at the weird smell. It smelled as weird as it looks. I opened my mouth and slowly inched my fork closer and closer until the food touched my tastebuds. I chewed the slop and made a horrid face. Cody laughed as he finished his can of meat. I struggled through a few more bites before finally giving up on the idea of eating. 

We got up and Cody took me down the long winding, identical hallways until we reached the end of one. There was a door at the end and it lead to the outside world. We went outside and I gasped in surprise how my home state looked - dead. Everything was dry and desert like unlike its usual some what decent weather. I stepped onto the dry, cracked dirt, sweat already pouring from my hair line into what felt like another state - another country. Cody urged me on seeing I was having trouble digesting the great change. 

We walked over to a small building off the side of the factory type main building we had just come from. Off in the distance I could see a high fence locking us in. I wouldn't be surprised if it was run down with electricity to discourage wondering souls from attempting escape. We went inside the small building and sat down in a row of chairs already occupied by some other kids our age. The room looked like rooms in the main building - white and plain - with only a boards on the wall and a cabinet in the corner. It was possibly Bli's version of a classroom. Everyone was joyous (well as happy as people got) and were chatting until an adult walked in and slammed down what looked like a giant chain of keys on the cabinet. 

He looked around with an angry glare and then said something in Japanese. Everyone stood up besides me and the angry man got in my face. He started screaming something I had no clue about. Cody looked at me and gestured for me to stand up. Standing, the man turned to Cody, conversing back and forth in Japanese, nodding often before finally turning back to me 

"I didn't know you were new, FIX-06661. You will be learning Japanese in the afternoon classes we have set up for new comers like you. For now just follow along with what the other Dracs are doing. Many of them have forgotten English. I suggest you do the same." His voice was cold as he said that last part. He began to preach in Japanese again and gestured for us to line up in front of the cabinet. He unlocked it and began handing each of us a gun, but not any normal type of gun. They looked like ray guns I saw in a cartoon show as a young boy. He handed me mine and my hand fell weak from the lack of weight I had expected. It was pure white with small black details along the length of the gun.

We went back outside and, to my surprise, targets had been set up for all of us in the short time we had been in the small classroom. We all stretched out and Cody quietly murmured in my ear what the man had said so I could understand what we were doing. This was one of many stages of ray gun training courses we would take. They needed us out there defending the state against the Killjoys. We would keep our guns by our sides at all times starting now. It was our only defense in the war against reality and color.

I waited nervously until the man in charge stepped back and muttered something. I looked down the line and saw everyone ready to shoot with their body turned sideways. I positioned myself the same way, arm up and ready when I heard the man mutter something. I pulled the trigger mistaking my timing. A white ray shot from the tip of my gun and hit the bullseye perfectly, blowing a hole right in the center. Everyone, including the instructor stared at me gasping in shock at my shot. 

"Come with me," the instructor said grabbing me firmly by the arm and dragging me behind his long steps into the main building. 

"What did I do wrong?" I asked in a small voice. My legs got a grip on the ground for a split second and I planted them, freeing myself from his grip. He turned around, furious, with daggers attacking me from his eyes. He grabbed my collar and lifted me against the wall. 

"I am the boss here! You don't stop unless I say you can stop! Do you hear? You filthy little --" He stopped mid sentence due to me spitting in his tense face. He blinked twice and wiped his face clean with his free arm. Still holding me in the air, he shoved me in a nearby room like the one I had woke up in the other day. He thrusted my body on the cold metal table and strapped me down tightly.

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply in frustration. What had I gotten myself into, I thought to myself. The man got a bottle of some sort of liquid and opened it. He hesitated before he said what was on his mind.

"Shame you had to strike out. You are such a sharp shooter." He squeezed the sides of my cheeks with his gigantic hand so hard my jaw popped open. Pain shot up to my head as he squeezed harder and harder against my attempts to free myself. SLowly he poured some of the liquid into my mouth and shut it quickly forcing me to swallow. It burned as the liquid ran down my esophagus leaving an unsettling churning in my stomach. He continued this until the whole bottle was done. Tears came to my eyes with every drink after the first. The burning just got worse and worse.

A menacing smirk set in on his face as he turned to leave. I tried to scream 'wait,' but he was gone before I could clear my throat enough to speak. The constant pain in my body made me want to scream, but of course this was impossible. I looked up at the plain ceiling and started counting until the pain and the side effects of the mystery liquid made me pass out.


	5. Chapter 5

Four days. Four days they had left me in that room hanging, feeding me this toxic burnging liquid that I had hypothesized was some sort of poison. It was on the fourth day that I had thought I was going to die strapped to this table which the man, who's name I had yet to learn, came into the room and told me surprising news. 

"I brought news that can be good if you comply." He waited a minute before continuing. "Head Mistress says you can come off it and we will stop feeding you poisons if and only if you go out on out front defenses, no questions asked."

I thought for a minute stetching my numb fingers. "What do you mean front defenses?" I spat feeling a strong grudge against him still.

"You would be the head of the defenses against the Killjoys. Your gun skills are amazing despite your disgusting attitude."

"Well you want me to be in charge of….killing people? Fine, but is there better food in this joint, maybe even some color? This place is boring and has sucked all the life from me or that could be the poison. I haven't decided yet."

"In time if you show your loyalty and commitment by using your skills to help us, rewards will come." He half smiled, amused by my questions. 

I just stared. He wanted me to be a killer to get benefits in this damned place. I was nine. I was nine. They wanted me to throw away my old life, my childhood, as if it was nothing. I sighed deeply and let him free me from the constricting ties. He said I had the day off and tomorrow I would begin my Japanese classes and begin gathering my right hand squad. I waited for him to leave the room before I began to panic. Gun in hand, I ran down the long, endless hallways to my room. Slamming the door, I threw my gun on my desk and peeled out of the clothes that had been suffocating me for days. I layer down on my bed in nothing but boxers and thought of what I had done to deserve this.

~

Looking back, I don't regret spitting in Korse's face. Who was he to boss me around for no reason like I was a piece of trash? I do regret, however, taking the position as head of the defense squad. The day they gave me the mask and the authority that nearly everyone was seeking, was the day I lost myself and my sense of humanity. I had forgotten the innocent child I had once been. Styrofoam Girlfriends meant nothing to me anymore. My job was to lead these men and women on a killing spree to kill anything that involved color or fun.

Occasionally I had to take my squads to patrol the cities of commoners we had taken over. I would randomly knock down people's doors, barging in just to threaten to kill their family. Usually I would rob them of anything of value to me. Anything colorful went in the trash where it belonged to burn in Hell. Who needed color? It made me nauseous just to think of the concept of something so diverse and different. It wasn't until about 2018 that my life changed. Things began to get really freaky and, to be quite honest, I was scared for the first time in a long time. I was beginning to question everything I had come to know. At that moment in time, I was commanding every Drac on defense and there were only two people above me - Korse and Head Mistress. Head Mistress had a vile reputation of killing anyone who got on her bad side, but I never was. She was always amazed by my work and very touchy - feely with me, but of course I was all business. She had just devised a new patrol area for me to scope out. It was a ruined town that was said to be deserted since the massive earthquake in 2012. She wanted me to go down and make sure it was how it seemed and no Killjoys were hiding out there. That day was the day I broke my long boring Bli spell.

~

I woke up early the morning I had to go patrol the new zoning. Life had changed a lot since I had been at Bli. I got an upgrade in my room, which was now the size of a large master bedroom like my parents had once had. My kingsize bed was fit for a king and definitely better than the cot I had first slept on here. I had a large closet in the corner next to my own private bath. The walls were a grey color to match the color of my suits symbolizing the general status I held. A small window on the wall opposite my bed allowed some of the hot desert sun to brighten my room during the days. A knock would come every morning by a Drac who would bring me breakfast of fruits and breads and pastries of all sorts. Yeah, I was living the good life right now.

Suited up, I met with my right hand men CDX-7231 and DAX-00367 to set out on our motorcycles to our new zone. We arrived there just before noon and mapped out how we were going to patrol the area. From the looks of it, however, no one had touched this place in years. All the homes that had once stood here were falling apart or completely gone. The remains of lush trees held a reminder of how California had been before Bli decided it would be better as a desert. They had decided a lot of things would be better if they changed it.

Spread out to our different areas, we split up among the ruble to cover more ground faster. I was walking alone down a small residential street that seemed oddly familiar. I stopped at what had been a small family home. It would have been a full on two story home with a garage there and a blue mini van parked in front.

"Oh shit…." I whispered, bending down to touch the remaining parts of the brick pathway. This was my old home. All the memories I had thought I had burned and forgotten flooded back into my brain overwhelming me.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked over to where the front door had been and saw the dull remains of the once sparkly marble entry way flooring. I made my way through the kitchen to the living room. The TV I had once watched my favorite shows on was crushed completely. The couch I had last touched in 2012 was torn and faded from the intense sun rays. I finally set my eyes on the coffee table or where the coffee table had been. The ceiling and roof had totally smashed it. A shiver ran down my spine thinking of how I was supposed to be dead right now. I saw part of the stairway was still in tact. I slowly walked over and began to climb on the remaining bits up to the second floor. Most of it had caved in including the master bedroom and the spare bedroom, but my room appeared to be in tact. I cracked the door a bit to peek in and hear a loud crash and what sounded like something scurrying away. I swung the door open all the way and saw a young adult man trying to hide behind my small bed. He had bright red hair, a vibrant blue jacket, and a sense of fear in his eyes. He was a Killjoy trapped in the corner and I was a Drac, faceless as the rest of them with my mask on. This was almost too easy. I raised my ray gun pointing it straight at his head, hearing his breathing accelerate. Something sparkled and caught my eye, stopping me for a split second - blood. Blood oozing out of his leg, as water trickles down a peaceful stream. He was hurt and I was going to kill him. Slowly, I lowered my gun and pulled my mask off, dropping to the floor. He tried to bury himself further into the corner as I crawled over to help.

"Don't….don't be afraid," I said trying to sound comforting. His eyes were wide with fear. I noticed they were fixed on my ray gun, still firmly gripped in my hand. I threw it across the room next to the door, pushing myself next to him. I took off my jacket and bundled it around his bleeding wound. He looked at me and smiled a half smirk. Short, sweet adorable Killjoy. I wrapped my arms around him feeling his body tense up and then relax against mine. I felt at home for the first time in years.

My eyes closed, taking me back to my time of sitting in this very room playing my guitar for hours on en until my fingers bled. Smells of my mother's cookies, pastries, and delicious homemade dinners came back to me, comforting me. A small voice interrupted my thoughts, bringing me back to reality.

"You aren't going to kill me are you?" The Killjoy was looking down at me from our embrace, stiff once more. 

"No. I didn't choose this life of killing and seeing this part of me again and you needing help reminded me how much I hate my job. What's your name dear Killjoy?"

"P-Party Poison. Before the disaster I was Gerard Way. Just Gerard."

"Well Party Poison, I'm FIX-06661 or Frank Iero. Just Frank. I was nine when all this happened."

"So young. I was about eleven. And now I see you are a general on their terms. Are you a good shooter unlike the rest of them?"

"One of the best there was in my class. They were going to move me up halfway through my first day of gun training, but I thought I had done something wrong. I spit in Korse's face and he locked me up for a week, stunted my growth with poisons they fed me."

"Wow that's terrible, but funny at the same time. You spit in Korse's face?!" He giggled briefly before tensing up and reaching for his ribs. He took a two deep breaths before the pain left his face and he smiled again.

"Party?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, Frank?" Frank.

"What's it like….you know….being on the other side?" He thought deeply for a moment before speaking. 

"You have as much freedom as you would pre-Drac times. Actually you have more. You get to wear vibrant colors and have diverse identities through your ray guns. All our masks are different and my family has a beast of a car. Oh we love how fast that car can go. We adopted a girl too named The Kid. She was caught under a bunch of debris after the quake and we found her. She never got to be reunited with her family who survived because the Dracs drove them out of the state. They can't come back to get her because of the border restrictions. She sends letters, but I don't know if they get out -"

"What's her real name?" I interrupted, flipping out a pen from the inside of my jacket to write it on my arm. It was such a teen thing to do, but after all I was fifteen. 

"Grace. Her name was Grace. She usually sends them in little pink envelopes. She saves her money for months to get the paper….you know how hard it is for Killjoys to find work."

"I know. It's not fair and it's not my fault, but partly it is. I could try to change things, but I highly doubt I could get anything drastic enough to help ease the load on you guys. We are in 'war' with you guys. Kinda stupid if you ask me because you guys aren't all that bad. I'd rather be a Killjoy."

"I see what you are saying. It's one of your Drac's fault I'm hurt. I was traveling north trying to get back to my family when I got ambushed."

"Oh my God. No, no, no, no, no, NO! Where were you and when was this?" I pushed up to straighten my posture that was beginning to slack. 

"I was in the Orange County area about a week ago. I caught a ride from a traveler who dropped me off here. I tried to keep going, but my leg was giving out so I crawled up here and waited for someone to come along."

"I…oh my God….I….I-"

"What?!" he screamed in my face.

"I was the one who attacked you and shot your leg. I….I was just doing my job. Just doing as I was told."

"Just doing your job! Isn't that terrific!" He attempted to stand and walk away to make a point, but just collapsed back down where he had been seated.   
"Here let me make it up to you." I felt really bad for him now. Not only was he hurt, but it was my fault he had gotten hurt. It hit me then that I was a terrible person. Even if I had been put under Bli, who was to say I was meant to kill? I had the gun in my hands and it was my choice to pull the trigger. Countless lives. I got up and walked to the other side of the room facing away from Party Poison. I whipped out my cell phone and called CDX-7231's number. I told him to go home with DAX-00367, that the area was clear and I had another errand to run. I told them to tell the others not to worry if I was gone for awhile. It was more of a personal trip I had been putting off. I waited until I heard their motorcycles roar by before I turned back to Party Poison. 

"C'mon. I owe you big time. I'll take you home." I offered a helping hand towards him, but he didn't take it.

"I don't trust you won't come back to my home with your Drac army and kill us all. You will know where I live and even if you keep quiet they will now where you have been."

"Fair enough," I said taking off my watch and throwing it on the ground. "There's no GPS on the bike so my sense of direction may be a bit off, but don't worry. My watch accidentally broke." I winked at him before driving my heel into my watch repeatedly until the little back light shut off.

"I don't know what to say," he mumbled, eyes wide with shock at my actions.

"Just take my fucking hand and never be afraid again." I stretched my hand out again and he eagerly took my help up. He swung his arm around my shoulders for support. Just as I was about the start leading him out, I saw something in the corner buried under debris. Party Poison saw I was looking at it and leaned on the wall for support so I could go examine it. I knelt down, moving piles of wood and paper scraps that had once been my brilliant posters of various bands. I finally got to the bottom of what I had spotted to see my beautiful Pansy, safe and sound after all these years. Tears came to my eyes as I dusted her off and held her for the fist time since 2012. Slinging her strap over my body and supporting Party Poison, we slowly made our way out of the sad house.

On the motorcycle, it was a tight squeeze, but Party Poison and I managed to fit including my dear little Pansy. I rode straight on a deserted road for about two hours straight. The wind licked at my short hair and my free muscles free of my jacket that I normally wore. The desert sun beat down hard, full force, burning my back and neck. No need to keep time for once, I relaxed and enjoyed the ride on the open rode. Party Poison had Pansy strapped across his back and had his arms around my waist, fingers laced. His long red hair looked like fire trailing from the back of the bike. I had forgotten how it felt to be free and close to someone.

Those two hours went by too fast. Battery City waited for us, as glorious as Killjoy cities got. Small gas stations with little markets attached were scattered through random buildings with various names and purposes. I parked at a small diner and went to get off when I had a flash back.


	7. Chapter 7

When I was a small child, I had aways dreamt of going to Hollywood and becoming a movie star. My parents (well my mom) were very supportive in all my dreams, especially those including my band. For my eighth birthday, my mom and dad took me on a tour of Los Angeles as a gift. We drove for about two hours at the crack of dawn that Halloween to beat the traffic. It was one of the most exciting days of my like thus far. When we neared the city, we stopped at a small diner on the border to get a quick bite to eat. I remember scurrying out of the car and running inside out of pure excitement. Pictures of celebrities that had eaten there took up one huge wall. I gasped in awe of all the famous people who had been in the very place I was. 

I looked around with so much excitement and curiosity it probably looked as if I was going to explode. Then, in the back of the diner, sitting alone in the booth facing the parking lot, sat the one and only Lars Ulrich. He was one of my favorite drummers of all time. I started to go over to say hello when my father grabbed my arm firmly stopping me. He started to lecture me on the mannerisms of when to approach celebrities. I couldn't even approach him in the parking lot, he said. Lars had overheard some of the conversation and gestured towards us. 

"Oi. Come over here!" he said in his brilliant Danish accent.

I started to walk over, excitement coming over me again only to be destroyed by my father grabbing my arm. He waved back at Lars and dragged me to the other side on the diner. Tears started to fall from my face only to continue pouring out the whole time we were in the diner only to be called a pansy by my father. That was his name for me whenever he was disapproving of me (so basically all the time.) He had other, more vulgar names for me, but I felt outcasted from my father completely and I only wanted to please him. I ended up naming my guitar Pansy because she was forever on discount at the local music store. The owner just wanted to get rid of her, but no one wanted to buy her. He would always talk so much crap about her to possible buyers so they turned her down. I saved my money, however, and snatched her up because, she too, was a misfit like me. That day was the day I cried my soul out because my father ruined my chances of meeting Lars Ulrich and my birthday. 

This was that diner. In the window in that same booth sat that legendary drummer dressed in his typical black attire. Gasping, I helped Gerard inside with Pansy and sat him down. I walked over to Lars and had a total embarrassing fan-boy moment. 

"Er…..Mr. Ulrich?" I said uncertainly.

He looked up from his food and stared at me for a long while. He quickly looked back down at his meal and took another bite. "You were that one boy," he said thoughtfully chewing over his food and the memories. "The boy whose father was a control freak."

"Yes. How did you remember?"

"When you only have a year left of your old life, there are only so many distinct moments you remember. That was one of them. After the disaster, nothing really mattered anymore, but restoring this diner that I have some to call home. I want to grow old here. Wait, who am I kidding? I'm already old." He smiled at me and gestured for me to sit down. I looked back at Party Poison and saw he was ordering a cup of coffee. He looked up and smiled as if to say 'go ahead.' I settled down on the old cushions of the booth and looked across at my idol. His face had aged greatly since the last time I had seen him. It made sense due to the fact he was now fifty six. He looked tired and worn out, but yet he was still fairly the same on the inside from what I could tell.

"Well, I'm lad you remembered me. You were my idol forever. I loved Metallica." He cringed a bit when I mentioned Metallica.

"Oh Metallica was fun," he whispered gazing off into the distance. "I miss James and the guys."

"Did they…you know?"

"Yes. They got crushed in the earthquake. Those damned Dracs planned the whole thing. They made it seem as if it was a natural disaster. Have you ever been to Bli? They have huge machines their technicians developed to create a force great enough to mimic the seismic strength needed to cause that amount of devastation. Don't you think it's odd they knew that it was going to happen? Don't you think it's odd they happened to steal all those children at just the right moment and force them to serve them? Don't you think it's just so damn perfect?" He was yelling at this point. I looking down at my grey pants and swallowed hard. Did he know?

"I…I don't think it's fair. I didn't know they planned that."

"Of course you don't. You were one of the ones they stole. Yes, I know you are under Bli and yes I know you are a general. It isn't hard to tell a stranger apart   
from the locals. I don't hate you for being forced into that life, but you need to promise me one thing."

"What is that?"

"Get the hell out of there while you can. You know too much, but you also have the power to get out without them noticing."

"I…I can't. They'll kill me."

"They killed your family. They practically killed you. Look at you. Your hair is way too short and your face is hallowed out. It looks like you've been to Hell and back. I'm not trying to be rude, but it's the truth." He took a few more bites and a large gulp of his pop. His eyes ran over my face examining what I was thinking. He was smarter than one would originally think of a drummer. 

"I've wanted to get out for awhile, but I haven't found a way to do it yet. I really want to, but right now I'm walking on thin ice. I took my watch off that tracks where I am and smashed it. I wanted to help a Killjoy I injured a week before today. He's over there." I looked over my shoulder to catch Party Poison in the middle of drinking his coffee. He stopped with the mug still in front of his mouth before he continued again.

"Ah, trying to do the right thing now are we? That's a way to start. Stop doing your job. You are high enough to command them to stop, so what don't you."

"Im scared I guess. I don't know haw to live really without their guidelines."

"Stop telling your men to kill us. Stop telling your men to cut their hair. Give your men colorful uniforms. Then run like hell. Escape to Battery City with as many motorcycles and ray guns as you can. Burn your plain masks and white uniforms. Screw Bli."

"Wow. You are amazing," I said half smiling. 

"No I'm just old," he laughed with a wink. "I better be going now. I have a game planned with a few Killjoys at the bar. Nice seeing you again, Frank. Do the right thing now, boy." He pushed back his empty plate, thew some cash on the table and disappeared out of the diner. I walked over to where Party Poison was and sat down in awe. He knew my name was Frank. He remembered. He cared. Party offered me some of his coffee which I gladly accepted. I drank it thoughtfully, feeling it warm my insides. We stayed there for awhile longer before we found ourselves on the bike again, weaving in and out of random streets to get to Party's home.

We made one last turn and went down a small rode that ran straight into one house. It was fairly large as far as homes go these days with many different colored sides. Doors and windows were scattered all over the walls lined with individual designs. Yes, this was a beautiful Killjoy house.


	8. Chapter 8

I parked my bike in front of the yellow door Party had directed me to and got off. He slowly swung his leg over the bike, nearly falling. I grabbed him and swung him into my are like an oversized baby. I kicked the door open and layer him down on his bed, taking Pansy. I put her in the corner and looked around. In the middle of the room was a large bed with a colorful, hand made quilt that appeared to be made from old scarves. Next to it stood a bright red bed stand with many little trinkets on it. A large ruffly rug sat under a desk filled with random papers and pencils and art materials. The walls were yellow, covered by many drawings and posters. Some of them were of bands I was familiar with, but some of them appeared to be Killjoy bands. One of them including Lars in it. 

"Lars still drums?" I asked. He looked up and nodded briefly. His eyes kept fluttering open and closed. The door leading to the rest of the house swung open unexpectedly. I jumped back when a man with a large fro entered the room. He was as shocked to see me and I was him. He grabbed his ray gun and pointed it at me.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to Party?!" His face was screwed up with anger.

"No, I was just bringing him back. I'm sorry. It's all my fault he's hurt and I was going to hel-"

"You are a Drac. Get the hell out of here and never come back!"

"Jet, don't be rude he's trying to help," Party said weakly. The blood loss was starting to get to him.

"No Party. You can never trust a Drac. I don't care what he said. Get the hell out of here before I blow your brains out."

"Okay," I muttered, picking up Pansy and running out. I never expected to be thrown out for trying to do the right thing. Who was I kidding though. I was the reason Party Posion was hurt. I jumped on my bike and looked around to see if anyone was watching. Up by the red door I saw a dirty blonde guy staring down at me. He looked a few years younger that Party. Next to him stood a littler girl - The Kid. Grace. I remembered. I kicked off and rode as fast as I could away from there into the blank desert. I rode nonstop all the way to the gates of Bli. Before I went in I stopped outside and hid Pansy in the bushes outside, sure they would harm her if I took her inside. Hesitating, I entered my Hell on earth once more. I went straight into my room despite many attempts to be talked to by many Dracs. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone at this point.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning was, well lets just leave it as bad. I was woken up by Korse throwing open my door screaming. He ran in and grabbed me by the throat sitting me up. I was wearing nothing, but my boxers so he had to grab my throat. He grabbed me so hard I couldn't breathe and scared the crap out of me.

"Where the hell is your watch? Do you think you can just run around without it on? 2019 is approaching in two days and you know what that means. A new year means another time for the Killjoys to try to take us down. What if we needed you and we couldn't find you. Are…are you listening to me?"

"Yes," I managed to gasp from his grips. 

"I'm disappointed in you. We trusted you. I trusted you. You better shape up your act. Now tell me, what happened to your watch?"

"The strap got caught on my bike handle and it fell off. I rode over it before I noticed it was missing. That's the truth I swear."

"It had nothing to do with you trying to escape us to run your little errand. Where did you go that was such a secret?"

"No where. I just wanted to ride. Is that so bad?" He stared hard at me. Sweat was pouring from my hairline and my face was numb from lack of blood flow.

"No. Just don't do it again!" he screamed in my face before he threw me into my headboard. I sucked in a big gulp of air and felt dizzy. He left my room and let me lie there, seeing doubles while I thought back over the other day. Two days until the new year? Two days until everyone will be patrolling and they won't notice me slip out. I needed to get out of here badly. 

I got up and pulled on some pants and my jacket when I noticed something in the back of my wardrobe - a small box with a note on it. I read the note quickly in my head. It said: Dear Frank, I thought you would need this in your plan I assume you pursue after our chat. Best of luck, Lars. I stared at it for a minute, my mind blank. How did he get in here without getting caught. Then again, how did I not see him get in a car and leave the diner? That man just vanished as if he was a time traveler. I opened the box and saw a new pair of jeans and a black shirt with Metallica in white letters. Attached to that was a little note: I heard you liked Metallica when you were eight and nine. I couldn't believe he sent me all this plus a few wrist bands to pull it off. It's how I dressed before the disaster. I quickly tore off my jacket and pants, switching them for a real outfit. It felt so good to wear a band tee again with some jeans. I wrapped the wrist bands on my arms and went to find CDX--Cody. He was probably in the mess hall. 

I walked down the hallways, turning down many corners, encountering many of my men. They all stared, jaws wide at my attire. Everyone was in the mess hall, though, for the most part and I made the most dramatic entrance ever. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see me. I good in the doorway smirking before I walked towards that lone table in the back. Everyone moved out of my way as if I had a disease that they could catch if they got too close. Cody was middle bite of his Power Pup meat when he saw me, dropping his fork. I smiled and sat down across from him, feeling the eyes upon us.

"What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" he whispered urgently to me.

"Just a little psychotic. I wanted to props something to you, but we would have to take it elsewhere," i mumbled gesturing to the crowd over my shoulder.

"Does this have to do with the other day?"

"Partly. I…I ran into someone who I believe is a time turner."

"A time turner? I thought they were all run out of California."

"I did too, but explain to me how this outfit got in my closet with a note."

"Whoa…I'll catch up with you later," he said, retrieving his fork and twitching his mouth to signal he was almost done. You see, we had developed codes we used to tell each other things in private when we were in a place where our words could be overheard easily. We had become very close when I had first arrived here and had stayed that way through the years despite my rank increase. He was the one who helped me through this place and I wanted to help him out.  
I got up and went back down the hallways to my old room that still belonged to Cody. I opened the door and sat down and waited. Ten minutes later, he joined me in there reedy for the scoop.

"Okay you know that errand I had to run?" I said cautiously making sure no one was spying on us.

"Yeah."

"Well…it wasn't an errand. Let's just say I found a Killjoy I had shot in the leg last week and I felt bad so I took him home."

"Oh my God. You did wha-!" he began to yell.

"Shh! I saw Lars Ulrich at the diner we stopped at. He was telling me things I didn't know. Bli caused the earthquake. They are the ones responsible for it all. And He was the one who left me these clothes and left me a note. He told me I need to escape on the new year in two days. He brought up a good point: the Killjoys might try to rebel as they usually do and the security will be spread thin. We can get out and no one will notice in time. Plus, they have no idea where I am." I lifted my arm so he could see the wrist band on it. 

"When did you take your watch off?"

"When I took that Killjoy home. I nearly got choked to death this morning because of it, but Korse never gave me a new one which is fine by me. It will make my plan easier. We should take yours off right before we do this, assuming you are gonna go out with me?"

"Yeah, but what if-"

"What if nothing. This is our chance. We need to get out of here and take on new lives that we can control. I'm sick of these crummy uniforms and the rules. Think about it."

"Fine I'm in, but if anything happens…."

"Nothing will. Trust me."

With that, I got up and went back to my room, getting looks from everyone. I was pretty sure that Korse knew what I was up to which might be a challenge because he was fast, but I was even faster.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days later I woke up bright and early on the first day of 2019. I put on my jeans and band shirt admiring how I looked in the mirror for a long while before slipping on my white uniform used for combat days like today. Generals were meant to blend in in order to cut down on the risk of getting spotted more easily as a leader. I made my bed for the last time, grabbed my gun, and slipped out of my Hell for the last time. I crept through the hallways quietly and met up with Cody at the far exit. The units were already patrolling certain areas, but they seemed to be lacking security by a small unknown gate in the north. We planned to sneak over there without blowing our cover and simply walking out. I had already planted a bike over there for our getaway and, luckily, that's where I hid Pansy. 

We walked as casually as we could, nodding our heads at other Dracs as we made the long voyage to the gate. It took about thirty minutes to reach it and all was clear, or so we though. There, on the bike, sat Korse smirking.

"Going somewhere?" he sneered.

"Actually no. We are patrolling as everyone else," Cody said flashing his gun in his hand.

"Oh I think we have some explaining to do," Korse said getting off the bike and walking over to us. "We don't want a general that can't follow directions, now do we?" He was staring down upon me and distracted me from looking at him by jabbing me in the abdomen. 

"Ouch! What the hell man!" I yelled in defense. He grabbed my neck and forced me down by my pressure point under the edge of my jaw. Tears bubbled out of my eyes as he told Cody to go back inside.

"No, Sir, I can't."

"Why not?!" Korse spat, pressing harder on my neck.

"I have duties that must be followed out by Mr. Iero. He is more respected than you ever will be." Cody stood there proudly without noticing Korse reaching for his gun.

"No!! Please no!!" I screamed as best as I could from the ground, but it was no use. Cody couldn't react in time as the white beam of light shot from the gun and ran straight through his heart. More tears rushed out of my eyes as a surge of anger over took me. I grabbed Korse's arm and bit down hard. He screamed in pain as I got up and kicked him in his groin. Falling to the ground he cursed at me and was finally where he belonged. I took out my gun and aimed towards his head. I was about to pull the trigger when another Drac hit me from behind, redirecting my shot only to hit Korse's shoulder. Good enough, I thought regaining balance and running to get Pansy and the bike. 

I kicked off the hard desert dirt and rode off into the distance, a cloud of dust following close behind me. I heard yelling that slowly faded away as I drove further and further away from BL/ind. When I felt it was safe, I stopped and got off my bike. I ran out a ways away from the road and collapsed into the dirt, burying my face to muffle my emotions. Cody was ready to live, to live with me. We were going to start our lives over and take back the lives they stole, but they just couldn't let him do that could they? Those selfish bastards took away our hope, our happiness, and most importantly our hearts, our love. What was love? I hadn't felt love in so many years, it was such a foreign concept. We weren't allowed to love. We were only allowed to kill and wear the most boring outfits in the most boring place to live in all of California. I stood up and ripped off my white uniform and threw it to the ground where it belonged. I adjusted my shirt and wiped the tears from my face and looked to the bright side. I was finally free and, if I was lucky, I would never be on this side of the war again. They were the ones who had fed me poison to make me stop growing. They were the ones who cut my hair off. They were the ones who had killed my parents. Never again would I fight for that side. I got on my bike again and rode for a few hours until the sun reached its highest pint in the sky, burning my skin. I set foot in Battery City again for the second time this week and hopefully this time I was welcome. 

~

It felt so good to be free, but yet so wrong. What was I doing in Battery City out of uniform? At least in Bli, I was pretty much safe from them. Out here, on the either hand, especially since I had escaped, I was so vulnerable and…alone? I looked around town as I cruised around and all the shops were empty, sidewalks vacant. Everyone seemed to be attacking Bli this year, which is unexpected due to the amount of havoc they promise to unleash if they do so. I was alone, in a territory not my own with my only ray gun. I was not a Drac or a Killjoy. I was just me in the middle of a war without anyone to cover my back. I stopped my bike near an alleyway that was shaded from the sun and decided to rest my mind from the tension I felt. 

I sat down facing one of the walls staring at the bits of graffiti breaking the clean pattern of the bricks. Some of the writing contained slurs against the Dracs while others contained various Killjoy names. Better Living Industries posters were half on the walls after being torn by Killjoys or the weather. It was completely silent in my little haven until I heard someone clear their throat. I spun around and saw Lars leaning against the wall opposite that one I was looking at. He was wearing a different outfit that still consisted of only black clothing and a pair of black Chucks. 

"Got the clothes I see," he said staring blanking into the distance.

"Yeah. Thanks," I muttered standing up, scratching my head nervously. Something seemed brave about him.

"I heard about Cody. Im sorry. Things were meant to play out that way for a reason."

"What are you looking at?"

"The future." He focused then on me and I saw years of wisdom in his eyes shaded by his dark mood.

"You are a time traveler aren't you?"

"How do you think I know so many things and remember so much? I pause time when convenient and manipulate what I think would be beneficial, but I never change something so drastic of fear of undoing something meant for the better. Some things are meant to happen for a reason."

"You have a gift! Couldn't you get Cody back?"

"A gift? You think I like knowing how into shits this world is going? I know everything. Do you understand? I know too much, too soon. I can't live my life in peace. I was under Bli too once, but way before you were born. I got out a few months after they did experimental testing on me and allowed my mind to bend time and space. They were so successful in it, but couldn't keep track of me because they never put a GPS on me. I encounter them every once in awhile, but they can't get me. I guess thats why I never carry a ray gun. I don't need it."

"It explains a lot and how you know stuff. What's next for me?" His fared tightened as he thought about it.

"It's really blurry. Usually its pretty unknown if you have a blurry future. Are you thinking of going back to Bli?"

"Well…sort of. I feel very unsafe for the first time in years. Despite Korse's random violent outbursts, I was safe."

"Ah. Let me tell you a secret. The Killjoys are the good guys. Stay over here and you will surely die with a clearer soul."

"It will never be pure though. For all the people I've killed."

"True, but blood stains all of our hands in times like these."

"Touché." I sat there for a long while watching him look through the timeline. He would occasionally smile and I asked he was going back to the days with his old life in tact. He finally nodded off at me and slowly faded into the walk, surfing time in person.


End file.
